palomafaithfandomcom-20200213-history
Trouble With My Baby
"Trouble With My Baby" is a song by English recording artist Paloma Faith. It was released on 11 August 2014 as the third single to promote her third studio album, A Perfect Contradiction. The song was used to promote series 8 of Britain's Got Talent. Inspiration and Composition The song, composed by Faith along with experienced songwriters Andrea Martin and Steve Robson, has been described as featuring Faith's standard mix of pop music and jazz along with Motown influences. Faith stated in an interview that the song is inspired by a relationship she was having at the time. In detail, the man she attributes the song to was "her best friend, but too close (in a romantic sense)" and made her feel "like he was dragging my energy out of me". By borrowing money and requiring that she give him "constant emotional support", Faith concluded the man was just increasing the burden of her "already stressful life (as a musician)", and she wrote the song as an effective "message" to the man to tell him he was "being a bit of a pain". Lyrically, Faith expresses these ideas at the start of the songs verses: "Well you ask for money..." and "You got problems with emotion...". Lyrics Well, you ask for money It's always something We're getting close to goodbye You're running out of time I need someone to rely on A shoulder to cry on Instead of someone on mine Gotta draw the line, baby, baby You changed and I need a little loving I can't keep giving you all but get back nothing When will somebody save me? I got trouble with my baby Come on, come on, won't you, shake me Please, somebody wake me 'Cause I know, I do, too much for you I got trouble with my baby Got trouble with my baby You got problems with emotion Don't know if you're coming or going There's emptiness in your eyes Your tongue's always tied Had enough of being a hero One day I'm gonna give you zero And you'll have no place to hide In this heart of mine, baby, baby You changed and I need a little loving I can't keep giving you all and get back nothing When will somebody save me? I got trouble with my baby Come on, come on, won't you, shake me Please, somebody wake me 'Cause I know, I do, too much for you I got trouble with my baby Got trouble with my baby I can't go on like this You got me so damn pissed Your taking makes me sick Mamma said there'll be days like this Now the whole world knows I got trouble with my baby Got trouble with my baby Come on, come on, won't you, shake me Please, somebody wake me 'Cause I know I do too much for you I got trouble with my baby Yes I have Won't somebody help me? I got trouble with my baby Got trouble with my baby Got trouble with my baby Trouble with my baby Category:Music Category:Single Category:A Perfect Contradiction